Mistletoe
by Redruler
Summary: Jade is stuck under the misteltoe. But with who? And why can't she get her mind off that person?
1. Misteloe!

**Taking A Crack At Victorious! I Own Nothing. Sorry for holdup on my other story. Should be here before the new year.**

**Jade's POV**

Mistletoe. Probably the stupidest Christmas tradition of them all. First of all the name. Sounds like a cross between a missile and a toe, and has the attributes of neither. It isn't violent nor smelly, and it would've been more interesting if it was any of those things. Second of all, would you like to kiss an undesirable person? Which happens 75 percent of the time. Standing under some stupid flower or tree thing and you have to kiss whatever loser you're stuck with. Which leads me to my third reason. Where does this tradition come from anyways? I thought christmas was about presents or Jesus or gifts, whatever reason you celebrate it. Now you must be curious why I'm hating on the Misteltoe. Well, it's because I'm standing under it. It's this stupid holiday tradition Sikowitz started. Whoever is late to class must stand under the misteltoe and either stand the whole period or wait until someone walks under and is willing to kiss you. The surprise is, you don't know who you're kissing.

"Jade, looks like we have a taker." Sikowitz said. Thank God, I thought my legs were going to give out.

I felt their presence next to me. Nobody in the class bothered to tell me who it was. It could've been Sinjin for all I know.

"Make it quick and painless." I said. I knew it wasn't Beck because he was sitting down the last time I checked. He wouldn't mind me kissing someone else. He did that during our relationship too(with Tori) so he should think of it as a stage kiss.

The person leaned in and kissed me. It felt sweet. Their lips were smooth, but firm. It was only about five seconds, but I wanted it to be longer.

When I opened my eyes, the bell rung for lunch.

"Come on Jade! We're having Spagegetti tacos!" Cat said as she pulled me to the black box.

**...**

I tryed focusing on lunch, but I couldn't concentrate. I tryed looking for any suspects. I need to find out!

"Hey! Vega!" I called Tori as I pulled her into the Janitor's closet.

"Who kissed me?" I said.

"Look Jade, class is going to start in one minute and-" Tori said.

"Who kissed me?" I demanded.

"Andre." She said quietly.

Somehow, That wasn't so bad to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Continue? Or keep it one-shot?<strong>

**Read, Review, Alert***

*** All Three are required. **


	2. Who?

**Taking A Crack At Victorious! I Own Nothing. This story is a continous one-shot story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

"Jade! Wait! You don't understand!" Tori said.

"What is there to understand? He kissed me, I liked it!" I said.

"You, What?" Tori said with a smirk. Oh, no. did I really just tell her I liked kissing Andre? Time to leave.

"Jade, you-" Tori begun to say.

"Just be quiet. I need to think. And if you tell Beck I said that, I will cut you slowly in your sleep." I said as I marched out the closet.

"Whatever. I guess I won't have to tell her it was Beck who kissed her."

**...**

"Cat, I can't get him off my mind!" I said. I was never one to whine, but this sitation drove me to that.

"Jadeyyyy! You have a good boyfriend, and you don't even know if he likes you back!" Cat said.

"I don't like him!" I hissed. "I just want to kiss him!" I said. That sounded very contradicting, but I didn't let Cat know I was having trouble believing m own excuses.

"Hey, ladies! What's shaking besides bacon?" Andre said as he sat down besisde us.

"Salt!" Cat randomly cried out, causing several students to look at us.

"Andre, I've noticed you're the only one who hasn't kissed anybody in our group. Why is that?" I asked. As I said that, he almost spit out his chocolate drink.

"Uh, I think Festus needs help cleaning his truck." He said, leaving his ketchup soaked fries behind. As he started to walk away he came back and whispered someting in my ear.

"Actually, I almost did." He said so low, I could barely hear mself.

"Who?" I asked. Was it Cat? Tori? Me?

"Don't ask me. Ask Tori, she'll tell you who." He said as he walked away.

Great, Me and Tori would need another session in the Janitor's closet.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed that Andre has never really kissed anyone in the gang for real.<strong>

**Weird, huh?**

**Read, Review, Alert***

*** All Three are required. **


	3. I Can't Hold Back!

**Taking A Crack At Victorious! I Own Nothing. This story is a continous one-shot story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

I waited until Andre was out of sight to go to Tori.

"Tori!" I yelled. I admit I was being a bit more agrravating than usual, but I needed to know.

"Jade, That is not how you call someone-" Beck said.

"Can it." I said surpised by my tone. Usually that tone of voice was reserved for Tori or Robbie, Occasionally Cat.

"Sorry Beck, it's just-, I can't-"I started to say. I would apologize later. Right now, it's bonding time.

"What's up with Jade?" Beck asked Cat.

"La la la! Sparkly music!" Cat said as she ran away. I needed to confront her about her excuses.

I waited until the door was securely closed to confront her.

"Who did Andre almost kiss?" I asked. I wasn't going to play any games.

"Me." She replied.

What? My head was spinning. I mean I always knew they had a thing for each other, but I didn't think he'd man up and tell her.

"The only reason he almost did was because I was dressed up as you." She said.

"Why the hell were you dressed up as me?" Was the only thing I could think of.

"Because, he was trying to get over his crush on you and-" She said.

"He had a crush on me?" I said with exciment. Wait, why was I happy? I should be wanting to crush his manhood!

"Still has, but don't tell him I-" She said.

We heard the door click.

Uh-Oh.

"Tori? Jade? Sikowitz is asking for you." Andre said. Andre? Of all people? Thanks God.

"Andre come here for a second. Tori, leave." I said. I was surprised at what I said. So were Andre and Tori.

"Oh, Kay..." She said awkwardkly as she left.

**Andre's POV**

"Were you guys talking about me?" I asked.

"Yeah, right. As if I'm going to waste my time asking about you." she said with a most convincing face. I just looked at her. I started to walk out.

"What, No comeback?" She challenged. I knew that was her way oftelling me she wanted me to stay.

"You lie terriblely, you know that?" I said.

I saw a flash of panic. But as it quickly as it came, it left." Don't flatter yourself, Harris. You keep singing about the same thing over and over again. Song2You, Tell me that love me, 365 Ways, It's not Christmas without you? All love songs. Not by coincidence. You're in love, Harris." she said. I hope she didn't know who that person was.

"With who? Since you've got me all figured out. Tell me." I don't think she knew.

"With me." She said. I could tell she thought a lot about this.

"You're crazy." I said. Wait, why did I say that? I'm and idiot!

"No, I'm not crazy! You love me! Forget the fact that I'm Beck's "Girl"! Forget that everyone wants you and Tori together! Forget the fact that we shouldn't happen! Forget that I love you back." She said. I couldn't take it anymore. I did what was expected and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, wait till the next chappy to read about the kiss! Next Chapter is Mostly BeckCat interaction. She might spill the beans!**

**Read, Review, Alert***

*** All Three are required. **


End file.
